


Tucker's Goblins

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [55]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The Tuckers go trick or treating as a family. An All That Glitters Vignette.
Series: Hallowe'en [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tucker's Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars."

Jacob sat on the porch swing, showing Samantha how to work the bright purple pumpkin light wand. He showed her where the batteries went and how to turn it on and off. He watched her blink it on and off several times before he was sure she’d got it. Jacob Tucker was a good big brother. He’d been almost 5 when Daddy had married Nina and Sammy’d been born. He was seven and a half when Alex was born. And now at nine, this was his baby brother’s first Halloween.  
“Jake!”  
“Yeah, Dad?!”  
“Have you seen my wallet?”  
Jacob left his sister on the swing, humming to herself as she flashed the light on and off and waved the wand around her head. The screen door creaked and Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow at the wig.  
Lance Tucker, gold and silver medal gymnast, stood before the hall mirror looking like David Bowie’s twin. He looked at his frozen son. “What?” Jacob burst out laughing. “Oh shut up.” But Lance smirked as he turned away. “Have you seen my wallet, bubba?”  
“I think you left it on the kitchen counter after pizza.”  
“Thanks, dude.” The screen door slammed, signaling Jacob’s exodus back to the porch. Lance’s boots clicked on the kitchen tile. Nina’s cursing on the stairs made him grin. “Something wrong, baby?”  
“This. Fucking. Dress.” She stumbled down the last few stairs, catching herself on the back of the couch and nearly turning her ankle in the heels. “Who’s bright idea was this?”  
Lance slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. “Yours, my dear.”  
“Oh right.” She sighed and leaned back into him. “I’m taking a pair of flip flops. No way I’m walking this whole night in these heels.”  
Lance turned her in his arms. “Would my Goblin Queen like a foot rub later?”  
“Oh god…yes, please.” Lance nuzzled the tip of his nose along hers before claiming her lips in a tender yet searing kiss. Alex shrieked from the other side of the baby gate then a stuffed lion landed at their feet. The ‘pay attention to me’ shriek became distressed as he realized he couldn’t get his lion.  
Lance pecked his wife’s nose then bent to retrieve his infant son in the red and white sleeper, looking exactly like Toby…but with dark hair. “Hey big guy.” The shrieking ceased in a combination of Daddy picking him up and Mommy giving him back his lion.  
The screen door slammed. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Is it time? Is it? Is it?” Samantha bounced on her plastic heels and tugged at the sleeves of his shirt.  
Lance glanced at the clock. “Yes, baby.”  
“Yay!” She threw her arms up…all eight of them. Most little girls wanted to be the Little Mermaid. Not his daughter. Samantha Tucker wanted to be Ursula the Sea Witch and she made the most fucking adorable purple and black octopus girl he’d ever seen. Not that he’d seen many.  
Where last year Jacob had gone as his dear old dad, this year he dressed up as Bob Ross, complete with a little easel and everything. He whipped open the screen door. “Come on, guys! It’s starting!”  
“Bubba, calm down.”  
Nina laid her hand on Lance’s bicep and squeezed. “It’s candy fever, babe. There is no calming down.” Samantha screamed and ran out the door. So Alex screamed and lunged forward at his mother. Nina took him from his daddy and bounced him on her hip. She took his hand and tugged him toward the door. “Come on, my king. Let’s appease the goblins so you can rule me later.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow at her provocative use of the movie quote. She flicked her eyebrows upward and smirked, adding a sway to her hips as she led him out the front door. Lance locked the front door as Nina strapped Alex into the buggy.  
Jacob handed Samantha her candy bag. “Trust me, sissy. I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.” The little girl's pretty blue eyes widened like saucers.  
“That’s big, huh, bubba?”  
“Real big, sis.” She squealed and bounced on her heels. “I love Halloween!”


End file.
